


Not just on Sunday, I love you everyday

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix/Seo Changbin - Freeform, Plotless, Seungmin the devoted husband and father, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Parenthood [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Not just on Sunday, I love you everyday

Minho and Seungmin were married after they graduated college and since then came their son, Jeongin. Seungmin was the hardworking husband and father who managed to balance his time in both his family and work. Minho is a dance choreographer in one of Korea's top talent agency, SKZ Records, though he's a freelancer but most of the times he worked there as he's the top favorite choreographer of the artists and idols there. Seungmin on the other hand is an Elementary teacher of a private school where Jeongin studied at as 1st Grader.

Because of the pandemic, they enrolled Jeongin to an online class while Seungmin has to work at home doing his class online too. He manages to take time for work and for helping Jeongin of his studies and of course a time for his husband. Minho's working 8 hours a day still, and sometimes overtime do exists too. If it's a typical schedule then Minho will be home at 5 in the afternoon. Seungmin at the mean time is preparing their dinner while Jeongin played in their living room, he just finished studying his lessons with his Appa's help, and they both waited for Minho.

"Daddy!" Jeongin exclaimed suddenly when their door had opened and revealed a tired looking Minho but he smiled when Jeongin throws himself in his embrace. Upon hearing the commotion, Seungmin knew that his husband is home, he smiled a little while he continued to stir something in the pan.

"Oh baby, you weigh tons already." Minho grunted with Jeongin in his arms as they entered the kitchen. Seungmin looked up and smiled to Minho when their eyes met. Seungmin can see the tired look of his husband's face and the prominent dark bags under his eyes.

"No Daddy, you just don't work out, you have no muscles unlike Uncle Changbin!" Seungmin laughed at the fake sad pout of Minho. Changbin is a friend and a boyfriend of Felix, Jeongin's nanny before the pandemic happens. Sometimes they hang out, sometimes if Changbin is free, he accompanied Felix into Minho's and Seungmin's house to look for Jeongin and that's why the kid know him.

"Well, I'm sorry if your Daddy has no muscles at all, ask Changbin to be your Dad then." Minho teased as he walked towards Seungmin in front of the stove then lean in to give him a kiss.

"No, I love Daddy!" Jeongin clings tight to Minho as he said it.

"Even without muscles?" Minho teased more. Jeongin hummed before asking to put him down to continue playing in the living room.

"What about you? Are you going to complain how I don't have muscles too?" Minho turned to tease his husband this time. 

Seungmin giggled and he turned off the stove and looked at his husband, kissing his lips before answering, "I am not your son, what do you take me for?" 

Minho grinned, "I don't know, I didn't even know why you married me in the first place."

Seungmin wrapped his arms around Minho's shoulders, "because of your dick, what else?" And they both laughed, it was the same joke everytime they heard the topic of marriage. It was as if saying 'because I love you' or something chessy related to it.

"Long day?" Seungmin is serious now, he can't just not notice the heavy and tired look of his husband's eyes.

"It was okay, just tired." Minho answered, tightening his arms around the younger's waist as he rested his head on Seungmin's shoulder. "And I know that you know exactly what I need to lessen the stress." Minho continued saying, squeezing his husband's waist a little.

Seungmin hummed. Oh he knew it exactly alright. But that's for later. He released the older from his embrace and slapped his butt.

"Go on, shower first, then let's have dinner. I think Innie's hungry, he's just waiting for you." Minho lets go but not after giving another kiss to his beloved husband's delicious lips.

After their dinner, they're lounging in their living room, the couple took the corner of the couch while their son is playing with his favorite shark plushie. Minho has a fond smile watching his son while he got a massage on his shoulders by Seungmin beside him. They knew their son is only seconds away from falling asleep, he's just a little bit of a stubborn cutie and still insists to play some more and his parents let him.

When they noticed how their son's eyes are almost closed on its own, Seungmin decided to call it a night for him. "Just gonna tuck him in." Seungmin said squeezing Minho's shoulders one last time then stood up to scoop his son.

"Let's brush your teeth, sweety." Seungmin said while carrying his son into the bathroom.

"Sing for me please?" Jeongin requested, it's like his nightly ritual that he fell asleep with his Appa's voice pulling him into the dreamland.

"Of course." 

Finally, Jeongin has been knocked out like a light, Seungmin knew his responsibility in this house doesn't end with their son falling asleep. He has still a husband who he devoted to serve him at any way or form. He managed it already in the long years they've been together. He balanced his time and role for both to his son and husband.

He entered their bedroom and Minho's already on their bed waiting for his husband. Seungmin smiled, "lemme brush my teeth real quick okay?" Minho just winked and hummed at him.

As Seungmin goes out of their bathroom, he was met with strong and fine chest and before he could even comment on it, his lips were captured by those pair of lips he loved so much. He hummed in their kiss.

"You did well for us today, honey. Like as always." And it's not like this was the first time Minho had appreciated and praised his husband, but Seungmin felt like it was still the first time he heard it. He hummed again, not breaking their kiss. Minho's hand has snake into Seungmin's thighs speading in apart, his other hand landed on the butt and squeezed it softly that earned a groan from Seungmin. Minho pats Seungmin's thigh and his husband jumped a little to wrapped his legs around Minho's waist.

Seungmin has to break their kiss, he has to breathe and he looked at his husband, "aren't you tired?" He chuckled a little.

"Not anymore, your hands worked in magic with your massage earlier." Minho teased which made Seungmin chuckle again.

"And I want another massage from you tonight, work that hands of yours in another way hmm?" He added.

Seungmin smirked, "how about I'll use my mouth instead?"

He was answered by a kiss and a muffled, "who am I to deny that?" 

Seungmin lays flat on his back in the bed already naked with Minho loaming above him. The older was in his boxers as the only clothing that's left on his body. Seungmin grabbed down the older's neck to kiss him on the lips again.

"Come on, babe. Work that mouth already." 

Seungmin giggled and changed their position after successfully removing Minho's robe, and now it's Minho who has been laying flat in the bed, Seungmin straddling Minho's thighs. He palmed the bulge on Minho's crotch, squeezed his dick softly. Minho bit his lip while looking at the younger working on his dick.

"Babe how come it became this big?" Seungmin asked in amazement as he continued to squeeze the bulge. It was so big with the particular boxer his husband was wearing, the underwear's confinement seemed to accommodate the hard dick of his husband perfectly.

"Hmm? What do you mean? It's always that big." Minho teased, leaning upward to connect their lips in a heated kiss while Seungmin's hand continued its torture palming and squeezing the older's cock until he can feel some wet portions on his underwear from the precum.

"Fuck, I can't wait to sit on that later." Seungmin murmured when they pulled away. Seungmin makes his way down to Minho's manhood, mouthing at it over the boxers. After a few seconds, Seungmin can't get enough of only feeling his husband's dick underneath his underwear, he needed to see it and felt it in his mouth, so he tugged the underwear down to Minho's ankles and threw it on the floor.

Minho's hands flew to Seungmin's head, slowly tugging his hair, he moaned when he finally felt his husband's lips around the tip.

"Oh fuck, baby just like that." His encouraging his husband to go on, to go down, to finally wet his length with Seungmin's saliva. Seungmin's humming also added the sensation, it took Minho his full patience to not buck up, he cannot let his urge control him and accidentally hurt his husband's throat.

Seungmin sucked on the tip as he let his hands travel up to Minho's torso and lightly caress the hard abs there. He smiled in content after hearing Minho's little mewls, it's desperate and Seungmin will do more. The reaction he got from his husband is enough to drive him farther, he is back to swallow almost the entire shaft in his mouth. Minho moaned at that, the older always told him that he loved it when Seungmin blew him, he got nice and warm mouth, just right to Minho's liking and enough to drive him crazy.

Seungmin's fingers were now dancing lightly on Minho's hardened nipples, Minho arched his back, "Seungmin, baby, you're so, so good to me." Seungmin hummed around the length as he swallowed the tip deep in his throat.

"Oh fuck, babe!" Minho spurts a precum in Seungmin's throat. Seungmin squeezed the older's meaty thighs as he swallowed around his head. He slowly back to bobbing his head around the length, pulling off and licking at the delicious slit slurping the precum there. Minho was a moaning mess making Seungmin's hair a bird's nest as he crumpled and tugged on it once in a while.

Minho felt like he's floating, he can feel the warmth swarming in his stomach and about to explode, Seungmin was sucking him good. He cupped Seungmin's face pulling him off of his dick, "come here, don't wanna come yet."

"Hmm that good?" Seungmin smirked as he crawled upwards to straddle his husband's torso. Minho can feel the younger's hard on but is still too dazed to think of a remark.

"You know it, baby. You're so good at this." He can't help but to agree with his love.

"I'm glad then." Seungmin giggled a little, leaning down to capture Minho's red lips. The kiss was sweet and slow. His hands are rubbing up and down on the broad chest of Minho. He can also feel the tense muscle of Minho's shoulders. He pulled away first and looked at his husband's face, his eyebags were also there, it's prominent.

"Hyung?" Seungmin touched his husband's cheek.

"Yes, my love?" Minho smiled warmly up at him.

"Are you that tired? Is work hard today?"

"Oh baby, I'm fine, just a little tired but it's normal." Minho slid his hands up and down to the younger's side.

"I can give you a whole body massage," Seungmin squeezing the older's muscles softly.

Minho chuckles, "baby, I promise, I'm fine. I still have the stamina to...you know." He then smirked up at him.

"It's not that!" He groans before continuing, "and besides, you'll just lay later and I'll do the work." Minho chuckles, "oh baby, such a good boy, worrying over me, even do the work for me hmm?"

"So you're fine as in fine?" Minho answered by pulling his husband down and kissed him hard, it didn't stop there as Minho sits up so Seungmin slides down to Minho's lap, his butt hits perfectly on the older's bulge. He slammed Seungmin's body on the mattress as they continued to make out. Seungmin moaned at all the actions done by his husband, he loved it when Minho's a little rough and he loved being man handled. It's hot.

Minho pulled away from the kiss for they still need to breathe, "how's that, love? How's my stamina?" Seungmin giggled, wrapping his arms around the older's neck.

"So hot. Show me more." The younger bit his own lower lip, fluttering his eyes up at the older.

"Gladly, baby." Minho captured those swolen lips of the younger, shoved his tongue inside Seungmin's mouth. Seungmin moaned around the older's tongue. Minho started to grind directly on Seungmin's bulge. The younger opened his mouth wide as he moaned at the friction. The younger grinded up to meet his husband and hummed at the delicious friction of their dicks.

"Love, I remembered you said you'd ride me." Minho murmured into Seungmin's mouth, he brought Seungmin up again to straddle his lap. Seungmin hummed, "you'll prep me or just watch?"

"Fuck, can I do both?" Seungmin laughed who immediately cover his mouth with his hand realizing how his voice got louder and their son was just in the other room.

"Greedy now are we?"

"Tsk. Can I just watch then?" 

"Of course." Seungmin seductively smiled at his husband, sucking his own fingers to slick it with his saliva.

"Oh fuck that's so hot, baby."

Seungmin giggled before inserting one finger in him, he gasped at the intrusion, he grinded his hips down causing for the older to gasp too. Soon Seungmin has three fingers deep in him, rocking on his own fingers, and he can't wait to have the real deal in him so he pulled his fingers out and make himself comfortable in his husband's lap. Minho's dick was still slicked with the younger's saliva, Seungmin pumped it first for a few times before lining its tip on his entrance.

They both moaned out when Minho's dick reached to its depth inside Seungmin, his prostate has been hit immediately, they were still for a moment so the younger can adjust the big shaft that was finally inside of Seungmin.

"You okay?" Minho has his fingers danced along the muscles on the younger's thighs.

"Yes. Just give me a second." Seungmin leaned his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Take your time, pup." Minho plasted a kiss on Seungmin's head while he rubbed his sides. Seungmin bit his lower lip and proceeded to wrap his arms around his husband's neck.

"Ah!" Seungmin moaned for the nth time tonight as he sunk down again and his prostate got assaulted again. He tested himself to bounce slowly on Minho's cock.

"Hmm baby, so tight." Minho bit his shoulder as he met his thrust.

"Hm ahh, you're so b-big. Feels s-so good!" Seungmin bounced on the older's dick with much fervor this time, feeling that warmth coiling inside him ready to explode with every bounce he made.

"Minho babe, I— I'm almost there." He cupped his older husband's cheeks as he bounced faster, slamming himself hard on the older's dick, he eyed his husband so lovingly, mouth was slightly opened for a silent gasps and moans.

Minho groaned as he too can feel his climax, "me too, baby." 

"A-ah! Oh God!" Seungmin's movement faltered a bit as he came hard untouched on both of their chests.

Minho squeezed and spread Seungmin's ass cheeks, took one hard thrust upward as he came inside the younger, "I love you." 

"I love you too." They panted so hard in each other's mouth as they lazily kissed. Seungmin is still sitting on the older's softening cock.

And that's how Seungmin managed his time with his work and to his son and husband, he's so devoted like that.


End file.
